History of Victorium MC
This page is for keeping a dedicated, yet simple and clear timeline of the geo-political history of the server. Wars, Battles, Nation Foundings, Global Events; they all go here. Be sure to keep all information unbiased, chronological, and short. If you have a longer section, link to it in the timeline. 2018 - Beginning Era March: Pika Period * The Infinity Forge is constructed by InvaderXYZ. * The Goddess of Evil and the Moon, Rei, begins being worshiped by Doctor_Tordoc. * The nation of Zenport Federation is founded by Doctor_Tordoc with the city of Zenport Jr. * The United Provinces is founded by InvaderXYZ starting with Capital City and Berlin; the latter of which is founded by IC3D_Zombie and slowly gains traction as it recruits more and more citizens. * Mattieism, following the Love God Mattie, is founded by InvaderXYZ and grows to five followers. * The Grand Eclipsearian Empire is born (from the remnants of GVI and Luna), with God-Emperor Shushino and Supreme Imperator SupGamingHamster at its head. * Shushinoism, or, the worship of the God-Emperor, is created within the Holy City of Imperial City. It is considered the dominant and only religion in the Imperium. * Spudhism is adopted in Teborte, as per protocol. * The Grand Eclipsearian Empire defeats the Enderdragon in The End. * The Invasion of the Holy Moose Empire begins, starting a small panic. * The Grand Eclipsearian Empire declares war on Nowp for various reasons. * The server goes on a two-week hiatus, then under mysterious circumstances. * On March 26th, it is announced that InvaderXYZ will be the new server owner, taking over from Pika. April: Rebirth Period * Victorium MC is back online on April 7th, 2018. * The UPC is reorganized into the Future Foundation; with Capital City / Okinazen renamed as Mirai. * The town of Berlin begins to grow steadily; Mayor IC3D_Zombie recruits three new citizens. * The Third Incident of the Invasion of the Holy Moose Empire occurs. * Half of the GEI returns as the Grand Venic Imperium on April 23rd, 2018. * Shushino burns all the guns in the Grand Venic Imperium following their extreme misuse. * A coup occurs in the Grand Venic Imperium lead by Xx_Brawdy_xX, PartayArc, JackyBack, and SigmaFlash of Nexus against Shushino and SirElliot; with the resistance failing even through constant raiding and killing. * Victorium MC temporarily goes offline as a result of the Imperium Coup spiraling out of control, with the rebels attacking other cities and aiming "to bring down the server". * Nexus is formed with the city of Lasone, surrounding Imperial City following the coup. * Coledale is established by IC3D_Zombie as an extension of New Berlin and Mirai. * Coledale is swiftly destroyed by Nexus Forces following the Imperium Coup. * America is founded after declaring independence from the Imperium, starting in Philadelphia. * Nexus forces continue to ravage the land, attacking Philadelphia and New Teborte in their spree. * Nexus is disbanded and Lasone falls into ruin following their ban from the server on April 29th. * The Grand Venic Imperium rebuilds as the Venic Imperium; Philadelphia is rebuilt. * Future Foundation, Venic Imperium and Zen Federation consider forming a UN, but the prospect bears no fruit. May: Silent Period * On May 2nd, "Hurricane Berlin" begins. A mass exodus out of Berlin causes Towny to falter, and all of Berlin's claims are deleted. As the town and outposts begin to decay, work is undone, chests pop, and many hours of work are lost. Berlin is officially disbanded as a result while it's members immigrated to The Venic Imperium. * Zenfloy creates Union to continue on his war against the VI, acting out a grudge against Shushino. * On May 6th, Jabbers discovers the "Pumpkinhead Girl Glitch" in which can be performed by speaking to Bonkey the Monkey with stone chunks from Slimefun, they will re-texture and turn into the heads of a pumpkin girl. * The Divine Oaken Empire is founded by Best_Buy with Oakendale as a capital; adopting Mother Earth. * The induction of HumanFullOfTrash as a Priest of the God Emperor results into the waging of a Holy War against the Goddesses Rei and Mattie by The God Emperor; later attacking Spuddha. * An industrial revolution reads to the acquisition of cars, planes, tanks, helicopters, and submarines. June: Public Period * The server officially opens to the public. * The server peaks at 10 players on at a time. * The First Imperial Holy War begins in Victorium. * Mirai is bombed by hikaro1, a new player to Victorium. * TheLastLynx discovers the ruins of the Infinity Forge. * The Future Foundation and Zenport Federation merge into the Future Zen Foundation. * The Venic Imperium begins to settle more cities and outposts (such as O'ate and Olvibon) around it's claimed territory, growing exponentially in size. * Philadelphia is destroyed by an unknown assailant, sparking a conspiracy around the Imperium. ** Originally SirElliot is punished, but further investigation shows GodWookie was also guilty. ** Speculation surrounds Shushino as some believe that he was guilty, as well. * Conspiracy and accusations thrown around lead to IC3D_Zombie and HumanFullOfTrash leaving the Imperium. * The Republic is formed with the Capital of The Rebellion; founded by IC3D_Zombie and HumanFullOfTrash. * Vegan Marx, God of War, begins being worshiped by bladeboy24; marking the end of the First Age Gods. * The Future Zen Foundation allies with The Republic and announces that they are protecting the nation. * Having gathered intel from a double agent, the Future Zen Foundation learns of the Venic Imperium's plot to mass-produce P10 armor and prepare to declare war on The Republic in the Second Imperium Civil War. * The Future Zen Foundation teams up with The Republic in-order to bomb the Imperium's Slimefun Factory, in an effort to prevent the Second Imperium Civil War from ever occurring; and to protect The Republic. * Olvibon, now run by Scorpius, secedes from the Imperium and joins The Republic. * The Republic's capital, TR (The Rebellion), is annexed into the Future Foundation. ** This is done primarily in an effort to prevent warlogging. (The Republic was in a grace period.) * America meets with their neighbors, the Divine Oaken Empire; and sends a diplomatic envoy. * Philadelphia is rolled back to the day before the attack by SirElliot and GodWookie. * The Rebellion is renamed East Berlin, at the command of President InvaderXYZ. * East Berlin quickly regains its name as the industrial powerhouse of the FZF. * GodWookie bombs both Mirai and East Berlin, in the name of the GVI. ** He also commits two war-crimes in the process; before lamenting over the fall of the GVI. * The Future Zen Foundation diverts reconstruction forces towards East Berlin. * The GVI Outpost near Mirai and East Berlin is captured by Future Zen Foundation forces. * The Venic Imperium is defeated, and thus decides to leave the server. * GVI's abandonment of the server results in a major player count drop. July: Quiet Period * New Berlin becomes the most active and scientifically advanced city in Victorium. * Future Foundation leads a final attack on the ruins of the Imperial City, using the extent of their force to do a full-scale raid and disarmament; seemingly an end for the Venic Imperium. ** The Future-Venic War is officially over, persisting beyond the death of the GVI. * The nation of Belimy is founded off of New Teborte * Future Foundation grows inactive following the inactivity of East Berlin. August: Decay Period * CaptainYaptain forms the nation of Babylonia with Santa Tierra as its capital, recruiting pikachu839 and Garfuncle as residents; dominating the empty server and abstaining from religion. * Belimy forms an alliance with the inactive Future Zen Foundation. * The server is set to close by the end of September due to inactivity. * Pikachu839/Gumslinger founds the city of Abaddon, separate from Babylonia. September: Death Period * Victorium MC finally closes its doors on September 7th, 2018; and the discord server is deleted. Category:History Category:Sever-wide Events Category:Server Beta Category:Server Public